Battery life has become a major issue in portable electronic equipment. One of the highest uses of power in such devices may be the displays. Alternative technologies such as e-ink have been developed, but they have neither the performance nor color display precision on the current LCD displays. Most of the power used in LCD displays may occur from their back lights, and yet 97% of the generated light may be absorbed by the films and filters in the display itself. Only 3% of the light actually propagates out of the display as the image seen by the viewer. It would be desirable to have a fast switching reflective display. The inventor, in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/454,155 filed Apr. 24, 2012, describes a solar array comprised of an array of visible light antennas coupled to ultra-high-speed rectifying tunnel diodes. Such an array may be a light absorbing solar array, when biased to generate electricity, and light amplifying, when biased to use electricity.